Con Amore
by lovexsorrows
Summary: Sequel to Decode. Hibari finally learns the truth and her name. HibarixOC oneshot & epilogue. !Epilogue uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, the sequel to Decode!**

**I personally think this is not as dark as Decode and I hope you guys will like it. I hope I answered most of the questions about the mysterious OC. **

**Hope you all enjoy this sequel :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Akira Amano sensei does. This work is also not beta-ed.**

**Rated M, just in case. -winks-  
**

* * *

After Millefiore's plans were foiled by Tsuna and co. from ten years ago, the bleak future was replaced. The new, brighter future is one where Tsuna was young and alive; both Vongola and Millefiore were on good terms; Mist Guardian Rokudo Mukuro was officially released from Vendicare and everyone in the Italian Mafiosi was happy and in business.

However, some things never change. Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi still gets teased and bullied by his crazy infant tutor Reborn; Rain and Storm - namely Yamamoto and Gokudera, still bicker over the most trivial stuff even though they have already made out more than once; Lambo is still Lambo, cry-baby as ever; Ryohei is still exuberantly EXTREME and Mukuro still has his pineapple hairstyle, now with an added ponytail. As for the unrestrained Cloud, he still bites every living soul he sees to death, especially the herbivores of the famiglia and secretly, still harbours deep hatred for a certain red-head.

¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿

"You didn't have to send these papers personally," Tsuna said to a spunky young lady seated across his papers and manila occupied desk.

"I don't mind since I've got extra time on my hands," she smiled, handing a black leather folder to him.

Tsuna took the folder and began flipping through it. It consisted of Mukuro's official release papers, some judicial statements, a few pages of his maniacal deeds, reports of his escape - both successful and attempted, followed by detailed pages of him serving his sentence that made the hairs on the back of Tsuna's neck stand up. The lady twirled a lock of her auburn hair as she waited for the Vongola Decimo to finish going through the papers, noting his expressions as he read the detailed 'fun' Rokudo Mukuro experienced.

"Really, I could have just sent someone to go get this," Tsuna said, setting down the black folder of horrors.

"You could've… However, I took your guardians' well being into serious consideration. If they had come to the penitentiary, they might be scarred by the painful howls of agony," she explained, the smile still on her lips.

"Ahaha… I see…" Tsuna replied, a slight nervousness evident in his voice.

Suddenly, the door to his office was thrown open by his cloud guardian, Hibari Kyouya, a fuming Gokudera behind him.

"I said Juudaime has company!!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes at Tsuna's guest whose back was currently facing him.

"Gokudera, it's okay. We're almost done here," Tsuna stood up and told his right-hand man.

Hibari and Gokudera watched as the guest stood up and shook hands with their boss, or at least, Gokudera's boss. Hibari's grey eyes widen momentarily as the guest turned around to face them. She had long auburn hair and dusky green eyes just like…

"Sorry for causing you trouble," she smiled and bowed slightly.

A short gasp escaped her lips as Hibari swooped in and delivered a hit to her abdomen. He caught her before she fell and threw her onto his shoulder like a sack.

"Hibari-san, what are you doing?!" Tsuna half-yelled at his cloud guardian as Gokudera lit his ring.

"She's mine," was all Hibari said as he made his way to the door, shooting a deadly glare at Gokudera.

"Hibari-san! You can't do that!" Tsuna yelled as Gokudera landed on his desk, causing all the papers to flutter around the office.

"Stop me and I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna face-palmed himself at Hibari's statement as the latter left the office. Gokudera got up from the desk and muttered a string of curses under his breath.

"Juudaime, who was that lady?" the fair-haired Italian asked while gathering the papers off the floor.

"She's from Vendicare."

* * *

¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿

Hibari walked down the hallway with the lady hanging over his shoulder, his shoes making soft thumping sounds against the carpeted floor. He could hear her steady breathing and the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest against his shoulder. His left hand was rested on top the back pocket of her cargo shorts, awkward. They soon reached the end of the hallway where a heavy steel door stood. Using his free hand, Hibari entered a chain of numbers into a panel and the steel door slid open mechanically. Lavish western décor was replaced with simple shoji screen and tatami mats as they entered Hibari's personal quarters, the door sliding close behind them with a sophisticated 'click'.

He slid open a shoji screen a few metres from the steel door, surveyed the room for a fraction of a minute before stepping in and dropped the lady onto a-still-laid-out futon. She sat up and pulled her white linen blouse up. Hibari narrowed his grey eyes at her actions.

"Aww… It's bruised," she said, referring to the blue-black patch on her ribcage.

Hibari felt his blood boil as all the memories began to flood his mind - from the first day they met to the last day their lips parted. All the deep hatred buried in the recesses of his heart decided that it was time to go on a rampage.

He promptly pushed her down onto the futon and crawled on top of her. She only stared back into his grey orbs, her own dusky greens void of any emotion. She swallowed a sharp 'Tch!' as Hibari leaned in and kissed her roughly, biting her lower lip in the process. He pulled away, smirking at her slightly baffled expression. Before she could say anything, he had already tugged at the collar of her blouse and placed a vicious bite on her shoulder. She let out a short gasp, her fingers digging into the sheets as Hibari began to make a trail from her shoulder.

_**I hate you.**_

Namimori, Milan, Venice, Siena, Rome, Florence, Capri. Just as he was about to place the eighth bite on her breast, Hibari found himself on his back against the futon in one swift movement.

"I can't let you have all the fun," she said with a devious glint in her eyes as she hung over him.

Hibari's grey eyes widened as she pulled off his suit violently and sealed their lips together.

_**I missed you.**_

The blood from her cracked bottom lip was the sweetest taste of sin as auburn strands tickled his earlobes. Hibari let out a frustrated yet pleasurable moan when she explore every inch of his mouth dominatingly, allowing him no chance to counter.

_**I want you so much.**_

At the same time, she had already loosened his tie and slipped her hand under his shirt, doing swirling motions around his nipple as her knees rubbed against his crotch.

Unhappy with his current position, he gripped her narrow waist and quickly switched positions, him **on top**. They finally pulled apart, Hibari's grey fixated on her dusky greens. She was panting slightly below him, her blouse unbuttoned halfway, creamy white skin so inviting. Her lips curved into a taunting smile at Hibari's evil, lecherous glare, his clothes and hair a ruffled mess. She watched intently as he pulled of his tie and tossed it aside.

"I will bite you to death," Hibari said in a low, menacing voice.

And the white ceiling disappeared from her view as he pressed their lips together, black strands mixing in with auburn. Flying clothes ensued.

_**I just can't resist you.**_

¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿

"Kyou-san? Sawada-san and Gokudera-san are here to see you," said Kusakabe while knocking lightly on the shoji screen.

There was no reply.

"Kyou-san?" Kusakabe repeated, knocking harder this time.

"I wonder is he asleep?" he mused. Tsuna gulped at said statement.

"I don't give a damn if he's shitting! Just give the lady back!!" Gokudera fumed, pushing Kusakabe away from the shoji screen.

"Mnhhh… Not… There…"

The three of them froze.

"Heh. Too much for you? Aah!"

Their jaws dropped.

"Haa… Haa… What about… you?"

"Ha… Ah… St-- Ah… F-faster…"

Kusakabe faked a cough, pulling the other two out of their lascivious trance. Tsuna was red to his ears whereas Gokudera suddenly found the tatami mats very interesting.

"I'm sure we can come back later right?"Tsuna suggested, secretly proud that he wasn't stuttering.

Kusakabe merely nodded, a slight blush on his features. Gokudera, whose boldness had suddenly disappeared, was already wobbling towards the steel door.

* * *

¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿

Hibari stared at the white ceiling, his body hot and sticky from the orgasm, a vigorous ecstasy. She was lying on his right, auburn hair sprawled open like a fan, her cheeks a vivid pink. They had been lying like that on the futon for the past couple of minutes with nothing but a feather blanket covering their otherwise naked skin.

"I wasn't in Japan for no particular reason," she began, lying on her side with her back against Hibari.

He remained still as the tapping sounds of the shishi-odoshi filled the awkward silence between them.

"However… _**You**_ were never part of the plan."

* * *

|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\||/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|

_A young girl no more than 10 years pushed open the majestic double doors and was astounded by the scene before her. Familiar faces lay limply on the blood-stained ground; emotionless eyes staring blankly back at her. Her beautiful white lace dress was a stark contrast to her surroundings. Broken windows, shattered antique vases, ripped silk drapes and tattered portraits were all splattered with blood. The scenery remained the same as she slowly made her way down the hallway towards the garden._

_The once blooming garden now reeked of blood, the air filled with death. All the white decorations were drenched a crimson red; droplets of it sliding off the lily petals. The three-tiered cake was smashed into pulp and broken bottles of champagne were on the ground, its crystalline contents mixing in with the spilt blood and used bullet casings._

_She surveyed the bloody scene frantically but couldn't find who she was looking for. She turned and ran back towards the mansion, dashing for the music room on the second floor. She slammed open the oak door and saw a boy that resembled her lying in a pool of blood by the grand piano._

"_Isaak !!" she cried, running to his side._

_She helped him into a sitting position, his arms around her waist for support._

"_Isaak, please… Don't leave me alone…"_

"_Ca--si--ra--ghi--"_

_Her green irises widened as Isaak whispered said name into her ears. Tears slithered down her cheek and she tightened her grip on Isaak as he faded away. _

_------_

"_Who did this??!!" _

_A man in his forties yelled as he along with a few of his men stood gaping at the blazing mansion. The flames danced in the evening breeze, a beautiful yet devastating scene._

"_No worries, I made sure that their hearts had stopped beating before setting them on fire.__"_

_They all turned towards the voice and saw a young girl in a blood-stained white dress standing behind them._

"_Who are you?!" one of the suit-clad men demanded, pistol at the ready._

"_Who am I is none of your concern."_

_The boss bit his lip in frustration. He wasn't going to let a mere young girl get away for burning down his estate._

"_Men, kill her," he ordered._

_The girl smirked as they pulled the trigger, all of them aiming at her. They watched as a few discs of wind sliced the bullets into half, rendering them useless and harmless. Then, all five of the suit-clad men began choking. They dropped their pistols and fell to the ground as their boss' jaw dropped in disbelief. A smile played on her lips as the five men stopped thrashing, dead._

"_H-how did you--?" the boss asked. _

"_You, of all people, should know the ability of the true descendents," she smiled dryly._

_His slightly bulging eyes widened and took a step back upon hearing her statement, cold sweat slithering down his temples._

"_Y-you're from the Aria famiglia?!" he stuttered. She merely smirked at his realization_

"_I-impossible… They were wiped out during the wedding ceremony yesterday…" he rambled subconsciously, forgetting that she was standing a foot away from him. _

"_Heh."_

_He looked at her in horror, his eyes as wide as dinner plates, for he realized he had just spilled his own beans. Her lips curved into a devilish grin as she made a step towards him._

"_Johann Casiraghi, I'm a nice person. __So, I'll give you a five second head start. __**FIVE,**__" she said and started counting._

_He turned and made a dash for it, not realizing how futile it actually was._

"_FOUR__**.**__"_

_**Something of vengeance I had tasted for the first time;**_

"_THREE__**.**__"_

_**As aromatic wine it seemed, on swallowing, warm and racy: its after-flavour, metallic and corroding,**_

"_TWO__**.**__"_

_**Gave me a sensation as if I had been poisoned.**_

"_ONE."_

_An agonizing cry echoed throughout the vicinity as the birds fluttered away from their nests towards the grey sky._

_------_

_Her eyelids fluttered open slowly; the first thing in her sight was a glass, grid-inspired floor. She wriggled her fingers to make sure her nerves were still functioning. That action caused the metal cuffs to dig further into her slashed wrists. She was covered in cuts, scratches, burns and bruises head to toe; her lace dress was torn and grey, auburn hair straggly. She had already lost count of the days she had been here, cuffed and chained, enduring everything that was done to her._

_The door slid open mechanically, capturing her attention. She slowly lifted her heavy, pounding head to see a handsome man in his early forties entering the dimmed room, the door sliding close behind him. He was in a tailored suit, had dark brown hair, a goatee and piercing blue eyes._

"_I was told that you managed to endure eleven tortures from our extensive collection," he said while approaching her, his shoes making 'clicking' sounds as they collided with the glass floor._

"_Young Aria, I'm curious, why did you do what you did?" he asked, stopping in front of her._

"_Heh. Why you ask? Wouldn't you have done the same if you return to see your house in shambles and your twin brother lying in a pool of blood?!" she croaked, her throat dry and cracking._

_He only remained still and silent, making no move to say any words to make her feel better._

"_I was against it from the start… Remarrying only three months after Mamma's death? Preposterous. Isaak tried to convince me to attend the morning ceremony. I ignored all his pleadings and ran away. Now he's gone and I'm all alone…" Tears flowed down her bruised cheek as she recalled what had happened._

"_But the Casiraghi famiglia deserved it. If they want to blame, blame it on Johann Casiraghi for bringing them to the netherworld," she added in a cold tone._

"…_Interesting," he mused, his lips curving into a wily smile. _

"_Young Aria, I have a proposition for you."_

_She lifted her head slightly at his statement, curious._

"_You remain here and perform vindication on those that have done the same to your famiglia. __**Become my successor**__." She scoffed at his statement._

"_Is this why I'm still alive?" He smiled._

"_A violin maestro at only 10, the most prodigious 'true descendent' in your famiglia and touted to be the next boss. Graceful yet ruthless." _

"_And look where that got me," she replied sarcastically._

"_You're perfect for Vendicare."_

_She did not reply, her gaze fixated on the glass floor. Sensing her uncertain heart, he decided to give her some time._

"_Young Aria, I'll be taking my leave now. I hope to get an answer when I return tomorrow." _

_The confident smirk on his lips and doubtless glint in his blue eyes as he left the room went unnoticed for her remained lowered, pondering on the various uncertainties._

_------_

_The spring air was breezy; the tree leaves ruffling, colourful petals and grass swaying to the melody. In midst of it was a long table occupied by two persons at each end; the soft, late afternoon sun shining above them. A teenage girl around 16 poked through the cake on her plate and placed a piece into her mouth, allowing the blend of strawberry and butter cream seep slowly into her taste buds. The man in his late forties seated across the table took a long sip from his porcelain teacup, observing her in amusement._

"_You've packed everything for tomorrow?" he asked, setting the teacup down on its matching saucer._

"_Mmhhmm…" she mumbled, the dessert fork halfway in her mouth._

"_How I wish I could follow you… It's been years since I met with Saiizumi," he mused, placing a piece of torte into his mouth._

"_You just want to drink sake with him, no? And besides, the real motive for sending me to learn __Yagyū Shinkage-ryū__ in Japan is to gather data on the next Vongola in line," she said while dropping a sugar cube into her tea._

"_He will undoubtedly grow into an interesting man in the future," he said, smiling to himself._

_She nodded slightly and placed the teacup against her lips, the reddish-brown liquid slithered down her throat, the distinctive taste of Earl Grey lingering on her taste buds. _

"_Arcigno?" _

"_Sì?__"_

"_Don't you ever worry whenever you send me out to learn a new combat style?" she asked while setting her teacup down on its saucer._

"_Why worry? I know you will always return, regardless of how many times you leave," Arcigno replied, a knowing twinkle in his piercing blue eyes._

"_How can you be so sure?" she retorted, her tone sceptical._

"_Because now, this is where you belong, __**Ilana.**__"_

|/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\||/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|

* * *

Hibari shifted slightly under the blanket, noticing that her long auburn hair was still against him from the corner of his eyes. It was already dusk; the cicadas weaving a melody in rhythm to the tapping shishi-odoshi, calming. The room was in a contemplative mood after she had revealed her past, the truth Hibari had wanted to discover.

Under the soft light from the dusky horizon, Hibari wrapped his arms around her narrow waist, pulling her close. She was stiff from the sudden contact but slowly softened and tentatively placed her hands on his, leaning into his cold yet inviting body. For once, Hibari appreciated having another's body warmth as he buried his face into her auburn hair, tightening his grip around her possessively.

Two hearts slowly came into rhythm, beating as one, accompanying the cicada-tapping melody as the light gradually dimmed. Everything between them went unspoken, this being the only night they can spend together in a lifetime.

_**I am bound to Vendicare just as you are to Vongola. 'We' is but an impossible dream.**_

* * *

¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿

Hibari opened his eyes hazily and saw the spot where she laid last night empty. He sat up in a jolt only to see the room empty except for him, the futon beneath him and his pile of clothes. He got up and noticed there was a note with a Cloud-attribute box on top of his clothes. He picked both objects up and read the note.

_I'm sure you can open the box with your ring._

_May fate allow us to meet again._

He rummaged through the pocket of his suit for a ring and lit it to open the box. He turned it upside down and poured the contents onto his palm. It was a silver band on a long, thin chain with the name **'Ilana Aeolus Caspari'**engraved on it. With the ring on it, he gripped his hand into a knuckle, the chain hanging idly from it.

'_**Will you remember me?' I had wanted to ask. And now you are gone.**_

* * *

**REFERENCE:**  
'**Something of vengeance I had tasted for the first time; as aromatic wine it seemed, on swallowing, warm and racy: its after-flavour, metallic and corroding, gave me a sensation as if I had been poisoned.' Quoted from Charlotte Bronte.**

**A/N: First question, how was it??? I really really want, no, need your opinion. Is Hibari OOC? Are you satisfied with the explanations and sorts? Yes, I realize I'm babbling…  
I left a cliffhanger-esque ending but worry not, there WILL BE an EPILOGUE!!  
Will Hibari and Ilana (yes, it's her name) meet again? Or will fate be cruel?  
You are free to guess.  
**

**Till then… Thank you for reading~  
**

**P.S : Reviews make me happy :3**


	2. Epilogue

**Finally, the epilogue is done!! Sorry for the wait. (If you waited.)**

**Do Hibari and her (Ilana) meet again? Read on to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. Akira Amano does.**

* * *

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan! Where are you?" a small boy with wavy brown hair called as he ran down the pathway, glancing around frantically.

It was a clear spring day and the park was rather crowded. Colourful flowers in full bloom adorned the bushes and trees, birds twittering in the background. The boy stopped at a junction, panting slightly. Beads of sweat slithered down his temple as the warm sun shone above him, giving his brown hair a golden tint. Then he heard soft mewing sounds coming from the nearby bush. With his hopes back up, he moved towards the bush and began crawling through it. Beyond the leaves and branches was a small clearing where he saw a lady tending to an injured Siamese cat.

"This will hurt a little," she said, putting a piece of bandage around its left leg.

"Tama-chan?"

The lady turned to face him upon hearing his enquiry.

"Is she yours?" she asked. The boy nodded in reply and moved closer. Tama-chan mewed lightly upon seeing its owner.

"It seems that she injured her left leg by jumping down from the tree branch. You ill need to bring her to a vet later," she said while finishing the knot on Tama-chan's leg.

"Thank you very much," he said as she gently handed Tama-chan to him.

She smiled in reply.

"Tama-chan, I thought I had lost you!" the boy said, hugging and ruffling its fur tenderly.

"With a collar and tag, I doubt that, hm?" the lady commented, tickling Tama-chan's whiskers with a leaf.

The boy smiled sheepishly at her comment, his eyes falling upon the round metal tag hanging from the collar of Tama-chan's neck, the Vongola crest engraved on it.

"Ichirou! Ichirou!"

The boy perked up upon hearing his name. He stood up and brushed grass off his pants with his free hand, the other carrying Tama-chan.

"I've got to go," he said and she nodded in acknowledgement.

She watched as the boy disappeared into the bushes, the leaves ruffling and the twigs snapping accompanied by Tama-chan's soft mewing. Then, she herself stood up and left the clearing in the opposite direction.

¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿

Ichirou ran towards two suit-clad men with Tama-chan in his arms. The taller of the two men had dark hair and was looking rather annoyed by the whole situation while the other had honey brown hair and was looking left and right, searching for something.

"Otou-san!" Ichirou called. They both turned to face him.

"Ichirou, you shouldn't just run off like that!" Tsuna scolded his son while brushing leaves out of his mop hair. Hibari remained still, his expression placid.

"I was looking for Tama-chan. Look, she's injured," Ichirou explained, showing them her left leg.

"Oh, it's bandaged," Tsuna pointed out. Hibari almost rolled his eyes at the obviousness.

"Yep. A nice nee-chan did it," Ichirou stated as the three began walking.

"She had the prettiest green eyes and red hair," Ichirou added while ruffling Tama-chan's fur, making her purr.

"Did you say thank you?" Tsuna asked as they walked past a crowded ice-cream truck, his hand on Ichirou's shoulders, making sure he doesn't get lost again.

"Of course! Ne, why did Hibari-oji-chan stop in front of the ice-cream truck?" Ichirou asked curiously, tilting his head towards that direction.

Tsuna turned around and saw his Cloud guardian standing in front of said ice-cream truck, his usual piercing grey gaze covered by his black fringe.

"Ichirou, was that nee-chan by any chance Italian?" Tsuna enquired, memory of meeting a certain auburn-haired lady five years ago flooded his mind. _That was hard to forget…_

"Hm… I'm not sure, but she definitely wasn't Japanese," Ichirou replied as Tama-chan began to purr lazily.

Tsuna threw a knowing glance at Hibari before turning back to Ichirou and ruffled his wavy brown hair playfully.

"Come on, I'm sure there's plenty of red bean mochi waiting for you back home," Tsuna said and patted Ichirou's head.

"Yeah, my favourite! Ne, what about Hibari-oji-chan?" Ichirou asked, his innocent honey eyes staring into Tsuna's own.

"He will be fine on his own. After all, Hibari-san is still the most feared person in Namimori," Tsuna smiled. Ichirou nodded in agreement with a smile as bright as the clear sky.

"Let's go before Lambo decides to eat all of your mochi," and they both left the park as Hibari began running towards the opposite direction.

¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿

Hibari lay on his side on the tatami mat, his eyes closed. The night breeze was cool, the tapping sounds of the shishi-odoshi and crickets' melody was soothing, almost lulling him to sleep. Everyone was at the Sawada household celebrating Children's Day, he being the only exception. On the tatami mat a few inches away from him was a silver band with a long, thin chain. It sparkled under the silvery moonlight, giving it a soft yet sharp outline.

He was definitely out of his mind, running after a simple description from a 5 year old brat. What made him think that _she_ would be in Japan, after all this time? Why and how had those dusky green eyes and auburn hair captivated him, _the _Hibari Kyouya so much? Besides researching about the box weapons, he had also investigated the now annihilated Aria Famiglia, the Caspari name and Vendicare, to no avail. Those who knew of the famiglia were either dead or sworn omertà and would rather die than break the oath. Vendicare itself almost did not exist as the Italian mafia knew nothing of its guardians.

The shoji screen slid open; Hibari ignored it, thinking that it was probably Kusakabe. He listened as the shoji screen was slid close moments later, silent. He slowly opened his eyes, the silver band first thing in sight. He was about to reach out for the silver band when he heard a very familiar voice behind him.

"Are you going to ignore me Hibari Kyouya, after I came all the way from Italy?"

He turned around swiftly and his grey eyes met with dusky greens that sparkled with life. There she was, on the tatami mat, her legs folded beneath her.

"_You…_"he breathed.

She smiled at him, her delicate features illuminated by the soft shine. Except for her shorter auburn locks, nothing about her had changed, _nothing._

Hibari lifted his hand, his long fingers tracing her cheek and down to her jaw line. Hibari stopped there, his expression unreadable. Then, **Ilana** reached for the hand and placed it on her lips, kissing it softly.

"Otanjobi omedetou, Kyouya."

_**The end.**_

**  
lovexsorrows: So, what do you think? Too cliché? Too cheesy? I really want and NEED to know. Reviews? Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. Love ya all!!**

**RE: 5****th**** of May is Children's Day in Japan and Hibari's birthday.**


End file.
